Festival
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Una misión, un festival, dos exorcistas, one-shot


**Festival**

**Hola, aquí estoy con un one-shot**

**La pareja es Lavi y Yu (vaya novedad ¬_¬)**

*******Aclaraciones*******

Las descripciones de lugares y personas, menos los personajes de la serie

—"_Pensamientos"—_

—Diálogos—

*******Fin aclaraciones*******

*-----------------*---------------------*----------------------*

El joven japonés observaba con rabia al junior, este a su vez le sonreía como sino le importase las miradas de odio.

Un largo silencio se forma entre los dos, Kanda se sentía humillado, o si, muy humillado

—Baka-usagi, ¿no te vas burlar?— le pregunta, Lavi observa, un kimono blanco de fina tela con suaves y ligeros bordados dorados, con una mirada que expresa ¿pena?

— ¿Quieres que me burle, Yu?— le pregunta formando una leve sonrisa

—…— el nipón no sabe como responderle a esa pregunta

—Te ves bien— le susurra, dando la media vuelta— Ahora vamos a buscar la inocencia—

Kanda observa a Lavi alejarse con paso lento, la hakama, negro con blanco, que traía el pelirrojo le quedaba muy bien, era un vestuario que le favorecía en muchos sentidos

—"_La verdad hubiera preferido que se burlará"—_ piensa el japonés con un leve sonrojo siguiéndolo, sintiendo como varios hombres lo observan curiosos, Lavi se detiene y se voltea a él

—Vamos, Yu— estira su mano derecha y sin planearlo la toma el nipón, veo su ojo verde y le sonríe— No te quedes atrás— me dice, viéndole tal como cuando si el japonés le hubiera preguntado algo.

—Si— un hombre lleva rato siguiéndolos, se dieron cuenta los exorcistas, el usagi y él fingen que no—_ "maldito kimono, no pude traer a mugen"—_ piensa mientras Lavi pasa su brazo derecho por sus hombros, acercándole a él

—Ya debería de ser la hora— murmura, lo voltea a ver, se ve serio, algo inusual en el conejo pero… eso lo hace ver atractivo— creo que deberíamos ir a la fuente, ¿no, Yu?— pregunta volteándolo a ver

—Como sea— le contesta apartando la mirada, distingue otra vez a ese hombre— usagi, nos siguen— le dice molesto

—Lo sé— contesta, llegan a la fuente

—…— el japonés se queda sin palabras, la fuente es una hermosa estatua de una supuesta sirena, era de marfil, el agua tan hermosa cristalina, en verdad esta asombrado

—Es hermosa— susurra la voz de un hombre cerca de ellos, lo observan de reojo y es el mismo que les seguía, pero él esta observando con una sonrisa al

japonés

—Vaya— dice Lavi, observándolo sin dejar de abrazar a Yu— señor ¿aprecia el arte?— pregunta el hombre tuerce la boca

—Me refería a su acompañante— contesta, Yu se tensa por la rabia— aunque la fuente también es hermosa, prefiero la belleza humana— dice con total tranquilidad

—Ya veo— dice Lavi— ¿por la belleza de mi acompañante nos ha estado siguiendo desde que llegamos?— le pregunta, por la expresión del hombre no pensaba que lo supieran, el japonés se siente enojado, lo percibió cuando ya llevaban media hora en el festival y el conejo…

— ¿Se dio cuenta?— le pregunta algo nervioso

—Si—

—Bueno entonces seré directo— dice— déjame a la chica y lárgate si quieres seguir vivo— dice sacando de su saco una pistola— es demasiado hermosa para ti— le dice analizando el rostro de Yu

—Es una lastima…— susurra Lavi colocándose enfrente de Yu—…pero me temo que no— saco su martillo

—Entonces usted morirá— dice observando al japonés sobre el hombro de Lavi— Esta noche me divertiré a lo grande— dice, lo ve con rabia y odio

—Lo dudo— dice Lavi— activada— murmulla y crece su inocencia, el hombre lo ve sorprendido

—Vaya, ¿exorcista?— dice, Lavi se pone en posición de ataque, el hombre guarda su arma— La inocencia esta en el templo— les dice— ella la esta cuidando— y desaparece con una ráfaga

—Vaya esto fue ¿raro?— dice Lavi, guardando su inocencia y caminando con el pelinegro al templo

—Tsk—

—Tan hablador como siempre, Yu— le dice sarcásticamente

—No me llames por mi nombre de pila— le contesta ya bastante harto de la misión

Al entrar en el templo ven la inocencia en un cojín, mientras una chica vestida de sacerdotisa la cuidaba

—Buenas noches, exorcistas— dice con voz melosa acercándose a Lavi

—Buenas noches— contesta Lavi

—Tsk—

La sacerdotisa toma las manos de Lavi entre las suyas y lo ve con un brillo especial en los ojos

—Exorcista-san es tan guapo— le dice

—Usted es toda una belleza, como una joya de incalculable valor— le contesta, como pasando del modo serio a ligón, el japonés tuerce la boca por semejante espectáculo

—Usted, amable joven, ¿viene por eso?— le pregunta señalando la inocencia

—Si, bella sacerdotisa— le contesta

—Tomadla, entonces— le dice acercándolo a la inocencia, al tomarla Lavi sonríe— ¿Ya tienen donde pasar la noche?— pregunta

—Si, sacerdotisa— contesta Kanda con voz cansada

—Oh— lo ve un poco analítica

—Vamos Yu, no seas maleducada— le dice Lavi, Yu le lanza una mirada rabiosa

—Ya quiero irme, baka-usagi— le dice y da la vuelta, vaya sorpresa el mismo hombre que los seguía estaba ahí

—yo le puedo acompañar, linda doncella— le dice

—No— le dice y ve un destello extraño en los ojos del hombre

—Yajiko, basta— le dice la sacerdotisa, el hombre da la vuelta y se aleja— Discúlpenlo, siempre es así con lindas chicas— les dice

—Usagi— le llama Yu

—Voy—le besa la mano a la sacerdotisa— Nos vemos, bella sacerdotisa—

—Nos vemos, guapo exorcista— dice, mientras se van

*----------*En el hostal*----------*

Los dos estaban entrando al cuarto que les toco

—Estúpido Festival, estúpido Komui—murmuraba el japonés, empezando a quitar el obi del kimono

—Ya, Yu— le dice Lavi, mientras deja la inocencia y su martillo en la mesita de noche, viéndolo de reojo

Lavi nunca negaría que Yu se veía adorable con ese kimono blanco, siempre pensó que Yu parecía una chica sino estaba despierto, de eso en varias misiones se aseguró, de no tener casi siempre un gesto de mal humor, Yu mostraría sus finas facciones a toda la orden

Ve como el japonés se quita el obi y lo deja caer, él hace lo mismo con la hakama y se coloca el traje de exorcista, viendo como Yu recoge el obi y lo dobla delicadamente, después el nipón, se quita el kimono, mostrando un segundo pero más delgado kimono debajo

—Son un relajo los kimono— dice Lavi notando un más pequeño obi, en el segundo

—Si— contesta, notando que no se puede quitar el obi—baka-usagi, ayúdame con esto— le pide, Lavi se le acerca y se coloca atrás de Yu, mientras este suelta su cabello negro del elaborado peinado— apúrate— le exige, siente que el obi cae al mismo tiempo que su cabello, entonces el conejo lo abraza— ¿Qué haces, baka? — le pregunta, sintiendo como Lavi huele su cabello

—Hueles a canela, Yu — le dice con tranquilidad, Yu se remueve en su abrazo

—De-de-detén-detente— le pide cuando Lavi empieza a besar su nuca, mientras las manos del pelirrojo permanecían quietas, en su cintura y las del nipón sobre estas

—Ya cámbiate— le dice Lavi dejando de besarlo y abrazarlo, Yu se voltea y lo observa salir

—Idiota— murmulla sonrojado

*------*Afuera*-----*

Lavi se recargo en la puerta nada más al salir, estaba nervioso, por un momento pensó que se cogería a Yu en el mismo instante; pero su cerebro reacciono antes de que lo hiciera

—"_La próxima, dudo poder detenerme"—_ piensa con frustración

*-------*Adentro*------*

Yu ya se había colocado su uniforme de exorcista, pero acariciaba por donde Lavi le beso, por un momento le hubiera gustado darse la vuelta y besarlo, pero era impropio, por mucho que amará a Lavi, este no le correspondería nunca, por su deber como Bookman

—"_Diablos"—_ piensa mientras se acuesta en la cama, Lavi entra y Yu lo observa_—"Nunca te vayas de mí, usagi"—_ piensa levantándose y acercándose a Lavi, el cual se había acostado en la otra cama—_"Odio tanto imaginar que te irás"—_ se acuesta al lado de Lavi, el pelirrojo lo observa

—Yu— lo abraza, y Yu se deja hacer— Te veías bien con el kimono— le susurra al oído

—Cállate— le contesta sonrojado

—Hai, hai— le dice dejándose llevar por su corazón (el cual no debería tener), besa los labios del japonés.

Yu le corresponde, y de besos dulces, la noche se vuelve apasionada y la luna observa esta unión prohibida ante los ojos del hombre, por que a Dios realmente el con quien le tenía sin cuidado.

*---------*De regreso en la orden*----------*

Después de llevar la inocencia a Hevlaska, ambos exorcistas se dirigieron al comedor, uno para comer soba y el otro para saludar a sus amigos y quizá robarle uno de los tantos platillos al Moyashi-chan.

Ninguno se voltea a ver, uno por timidez, el otro por que esta platicando; pero aún así los dos agradecen a ese festival. Un agradecimiento mudo y de corazón

Para el Junior fue una manera de ver otra faceta de Yu, una en la cual no esta enojado ni arisco, donde se muestra amable y tímido. Donde se ve inocente y tranquilo. Si Lavi agradecía profundamente el haber visto esa faceta de Yu, mientras debajo de él lo veía gemir y gritar de placer

Por otro lado Yu. Agradecía que no se hubiera burlado de él al verlo vestido con kimono, puedo darse cuenta que realmente era alguien importante para Lavi, que este no dudaría en dar la vida para protegerlo, y eso lo hizo sonreír. Pudo comprobar que Junior tenía un buen corazón, mientras se besaban como sino hubiese mañana.

De hecho para esa relación, no se le veía mucho futuro, cuando la guerra acabará, Bookman y Lavi se irían olvidándose de los "amigos" de la orden oscura. Quizá por eso mismo los dos exorcistas siempre que se besaban lo hacían como si fuera necesario para vivir, se entregaban con pasión extrema y se susurraban palabras prohibidas, ya sea por ser del mismo sexo o por el deber de Lavi, se susurraban con delicadeza, palabras que desarmaban al más frío de los exorcistas, palabras que lo hacían sentir parte de la historia de alguien. Esas solo dos palabras hacían que Yu y Lavi se sintieran vivos y felices.

Solo dos palabras susurradas entre besos, caricias y miradas, dos hermosas palabras que todos quieren escuchar de la boca del amado, solo:

"Te amo"

Palabras que solo ellos sabían como decirlas y, aunque ninguno debería, sentirlas.

**/************/**

**Fin**

**Bueno este one-shot salió de un rato de ocio, bueno un ya tenia rondando desde hace un par de días pero hasta hoy me digne a escribirla.**

**Pero bueno espero le haya gustado**

**¿Rosas? ¿Ladrillos? ¿Peluches? ¿Gatos furiosos? ¿Reviews? ¿Kon?**

**Bueno todo es bienvenido (menos groserías)**

**Besos y abrazos**


End file.
